diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chase
The Chase is a 2013 DiamondDaveProduction and the only film produced that entire year. It was made as a piece of coursework for David's HND Media Course. This particular film used alot of experimental camera angles and movements as well as even attempting too produce a car chase sequence despite zero budget. This was all done because David wanted to try new things in his film making and due to the film being produced for educational purposes, he was expected to take full advantage of his equipment. Plot A well dressed young man sets off to go to the local shop. As he is leaving another, more casually dressed young man enters the shop and the two brush against eachother. After walking several feet, the suited young man turns around to see the casual young man running towards him in a threatening way. Fearing that he is going to be attacked, the suited man turns and flees and a massive chase commences. After running through several streets, the suited man finds a car and drives off in it hoping to lose his pursuer. The casual man also jumps into a car and chases the suited man across the public roads in his car. The suited man gives up using the car and decides to resume fleeing on foot. The casual man also leaves his car and continues chasing the suited man. Finally the suited man is cornered at the end of a pier with nowhere left to run and the casual man approaches him. The suited man cowers, fearing attack but is relieved to see the casual man holding some money that he left behind in the shop. Relieved, the suited man gratefully takes back his money which he dropped in the shop and the casual man leaves. The suited man takes out his wallet to put the money back but then produces a second wallet revealing that he actually pick pocketed the casual man and stole it. The suited man grins and mutters 'thanks indeed' for both his own money being given back and taking the casual mans wallet. As the casual man walks off he discovers that his wallet is missing and turns to the suited man but finds him gone. The casual man looks around confused wondering where the suited man disapeared Cast David Aiken as Suited Man Matthew Diamond as Casual Man Trivia A steady cam was used for the entire film in order to record the chase scenes. This was used to produce a steady, gliding effect to capture the two men running. Was filmed by Sam Orr. David's attire in this film is identical to his attire in Goths and Chavs. As David doesn't drive, Sam Orr had to fill in for him in the scenes showing the cars driving along the roads. This is the only film produced by DiamondDaveProductions in the year 2013. The film was inspired from a scene from Point Break in which two men chase eachother through a suberban area.